Chain of Hearts
by Acelin Heart
Summary: Memory is the key. Bluejay wakes up with no memory of her past. Who are the people whose faces she can remember? When she learns of a plot to capture them, will she risk everything to save the people she once loved but can no longer remember? OCxGilbert, Pandora Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Crossovers.


_Hey readers, it's me, Acelin Heart. This new fic crosses over Pandora Hearts with Kingdom Hearts. I am in no way trying to copy anybody else. OCxGil._

_The OC characters are originally from my fanfiction Forevermore. If you recognize them, don't spoil it. ;D  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts including, Break, Gilbert, Sharon, or Reim. I also do not own Kingdom Hearts, including Namine, Sora, Riku, or Kairi._

* * *

When she woke up, she couldn't remember her name. Slowly her eyes fluttered open but her vision was blurry. "Where… am I…?" She murmured.

"You're in Castle Oblivion." A girl's kind voice told her. Above her she could make out the silhouette of a blond girl.

"O…Onee…sama?" She mumbled, the image of an elegant blond girl with pink eyes floating on the edge of her mind. "Is that you…?"

"I'm sorry." The blurry girl told her. When her vision cleared, she made out a small blond girl with blue eyes.

"Oh… you're not… my sister…" She noticed, sitting up slowly.

"No. My name is Namine." The girl replied.

"Then what's… my name?" She wondered slowly.

"How much do you remember?" Namine asked.

"I don't know who I am…" She mumbled. "But I know I… have a big sister… and there's a silver haired man that's like my big brother… and a man with glasses… and there's a little black-haired boy I liked… but now that we're older… he's so cold…"

"Do you remember your name?" Namine asked gently.

"No…" She shook her head. "But… I have the same name as a bird…" She recalled. Namine helped her up and she saw that she wore a short blue dress with wing-like feathers sprouting from the back and feathers in her hair. "And apparently believe I'm a bird too…"

Namine slightly giggled. "Then how about I call you Jay?"

"Jay?" She questioned.

"Because you look like a Blue Jay." The girl giggled softly.

"Bluejay… I like it." She smiled. "Where is everyone, Namine?"

"I'm the only one here until they put you in here, too." The girl replied, sadly.

"They?" Jay asked.

"Organization XIII." Namine answered. "They made me to rewrite Sora's memories. You probably got caught up somehow and lost your memories. I'm sorry."

"That's all right. If they're lost, I'll just have to find them." Jay smiled. "So they lock you up in this room?"

The blond haired girl nodded, walking over to a white chair and sitting, drawing pad in her lap. It was then Jay noticed the entire room was white, even Namine's white-blond hair and her white sundress. She must've stood out against the blank room.

"Namine… what do I look like?" She asked hesitantly. All she knew was her blue dress and she could see her brown hair, but she couldn't remember what she looked like.

"Want me to draw you?" Namine asked, flipping her sketch pad open. "I'm not very good… I don't draw realistically but… you'll still be able to tell it's you."

"Thank you." Jay smiled slightly as Namine's crayons started to dance over the paper. Finally, she finished and passed the sketchpad to Jay. On the paper was a drawing of a brown haired girl with bangs. She had blue eyes and wore a blue dress. "This is… what I look like?"

Namine nodded. Slowly, Jay flipped through the journal's pages. "Who is this boy here?" She asked, pointing to a brown haired boy. He wore blue, red, and white. "Who is he?"

"That's Sora." Namine looked away.

"Oh." Jay said simply as she flipped to the next page. "This is you… and that's Sora but… who are these two?" She looked at a grey haired boy wearing yellow and purple, and a redheaded girl wearing white and lavender.

"Kairi and Riku." Namine answered.

"Are they your friends?" Jay asked.

"I've never met them… but they're part of Sora's memories." The girl replied. "I wish I could be with them like Sora is but I'm always alone. I'm a nobody."

"I'll be your friend, Namine." Jay smiled.

Namine looked up, surprised. "Really…?"

"Of course! You're the only person I know after all." Jay joked. Namine laughed slightly.

"I guess you're right." She gave the brunette a small smile.

* * *

If you want to follow my OC characters through their original journey. Forevermore: .net/s/7996232/1/Forevermore


End file.
